User blog:McDonald's1/How I Estimated Pa Grape's Age
We all know the character Pa Grape and have since the day he appeared in the second video/episode of VeggieTales, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. But how old is he exactly? Here's how I found out! Firstly, I was crawling the Wayback Machine archives of Big Idea's website (NOT the BigIdeaFun.com one, no, this was BigIdea.com) and found this interview he gave to What's The Big Idea?. I was lucky too as there's only 1 capture of the page that was ever made. Without it, this equation would be way off or I'd be stuck and unable to proceed! The interview stated that Pa had been in the 2nd grade for 13 years, so I knew I would have to factor that into my first equation. With that, I began adding each grade together, including preschool and kindergarten. 1 + 1 + 1 +13 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 26 I soon realized that my equation would be inaccuate as it was after it dawned on me I had looked up the typical starting age for a preschool student. Since that was missing from my initial calculations, I would have to go back and correct my calculations to accomodate for this. On the bright side, now I would have at least a somewhat correct estimation! Since the earliest typical age for a child starting preschool was 3, I factored this into my initial equation. 3 + 1 + 1 + 1 +13 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 29 This meant that it wouldn't be until age 29 that Pa Grape had graduated from public school. With that, I decided to dig a little deeper and figure out: What year did he graduate and what year was he born? 1994 - 29 = 1965 1965 - 29 = 1936 By taking his debut year and subtracting his age at the time of graduation, I figured out that he had probably graduated in 1965. I then took that year and subtracted that as well to figure out that he may have been born in 1936. At first, I thought these findings were odd, so I plugged this in and found out it supported the above two equations. 1936 + 29 = 1965 Then it was time to plug in the real equation... 2018 - 1936 = 82 It was then I found out that Pa Grape may be 82 years old! Amazed at these findings, I decided to figure out how old he may have been at the time of his debut as well. 1994 - 1936 = 58 At first, I also found this number to be strange, so I subtracted his debut year from the current year and got 24, meaning he's been with the show for almost two decades and a half now! I added this number to 58: 58 + 24 = 82 Sure enough, this equation seemed to support the above two again! There you have it guys! Pa was 58 at the time of his debut and now he's 82! Then again, this is just an estimation based off year numbers and not more precise stuff like months, so I may very well be in error. Any questions or thoughts can be stuck in the comment section! :) Category:Blog posts